1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antislip rubber member for a support, and more particularly, it relates to an antislip rubber member for a support employed for a display such as a liquid crystal television.
2. Description of the Background Art
An antislip rubber base provided on a portion of an apparatus such as a display or an electronic apparatus coming into contact with a set surface is known in general. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 1-297944 (1989) discloses such an antislip rubber base.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 1-297944 discloses an antislip rubber base for a portable carphone provided with a shaft portion (fit portion) fitted into a fixing hole (fitting hole) provided on the base plate of an apparatus and a discoidal stop portion for inhibiting the shaft portion from slipping off the fitting hole (mounting hole).
A structure formed by mounting an antislip rubber member on the bottom portion of a stand (support) supporting a liquid crystal television employed as an exemplary display is also known in general. FIG. 9 is a side elevational view showing the overall structure of a liquid crystal television 150 comprising exemplary conventional antislip rubber members 110 for a stand 130. FIG. 10 is a rear elevational view of the stand 130 provided with the exemplary conventional antislip rubber members 10 mounted on the liquid crystal television 150 shown in FIG. 10. FIGS. 11 to 17 illustrate the details of the structure of the exemplary conventional antislip rubber members 110 for the stand 130 shown in FIG. 9. The structure of the exemplary conventional antislip rubber members 110 is now described with reference to FIGS. 9 to 17.
The stand 130 provided with the exemplary conventional antislip rubber members 110 supports the liquid crystal television 150, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10.
The liquid crystal television 150 is constituted of a front cabinet 151, a liquid crystal display unit 152 mounted on the front cabinet 151 and a rear cabinet 153 constituting a housing along with the front cabinet 151, as shown in FIG. 9.
As shown in FIG. 9, the stand 130 includes a base member 131 mounted on the back surface 153a of the rear cabinet 153 and a rotatable member 132 rotatably mounted on the base member 131. The base member 131 is provided with a shaft portion 131a rotatably mounted with the rotatable member 132 and threaded holes 131b for screwing the base member 131 to the back surface 153a of the rear cabinet 153 (see FIG. 9), as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11. The rotatable member 132 includes a reinforcing rib portion 132a provided on the back surface thereof in the form of a lattice and mounting holes 132b provided on the bottom portion thereof for mounting the antislip rubber members 110.
As shown in FIG. 12, each antislip rubber member 110 mounted on the rotatable member 132 includes a fit portion 111, a stop portion 112, a pull portion 113 and a contact portion 114. The fit portion 110 is fitted into the corresponding mounting hole 132b of the rotatable member 132, as shown in FIG. 15. The stop portion 112 has a function of preventing the fit portion 111 from slipping off the mounting hole 132b of the rotatable member 132 when downward force F2 is applied to the antislip rubber member 110 as shown in FIG. 16. The stop portion 112 is tapered along a direction (Z2 in FIGS. 13 and 15) for fitting the fit portion 111 into the mounting hole 132b of the rotatable member 132. The upper surface 112a of the stop portion 112 has ends 112b extending in the longitudinal direction (X2 in FIG. 14), as shown in FIG. 14. The pull portion 113 is provided for pulling the fit portion 111 in a direction (Z2 in FIG. 15) for fitting the fit portion 111 into the mounting hole 132b of the rotatable member 132. The contact portion 114 has a function of inhibiting the rotatable member 132 of the stand 130 supporting the liquid crystal television 150 from misregistration (slipping) by coming into contact with a set surface 170, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 15. This contact portion 114 has a contact surface 114a coming into contact with the set surface 170 and an upper surface 114b, as shown in FIG. 15. The contact portion 114 is so arranged that the longitudinal centerlines L3 and L4 of the contact portion 114 and the stop portion 112 align with each other in plan view, as shown in FIG. 14.
When the force F2 (see FIGS. 16 and 17) is applied to the conventional antislip rubber member 110 mounted on the stand 130 of the liquid crystal television 150 shown in FIGS. 9 to 17, both longitudinal ends 112b (along the direction X2 in FIGS. 16 and 17) of the stop portion 112 of the antislip rubber member 110 are disadvantageously easily bent upward. When receiving the force F2, therefore, the stop portion 112 of the antislip rubber member 110 is disadvantageously easily displaced from the mounting hole 132b of the rotatable member 132 of the stand (support 130) as shown in FIG. 17.
In the antislip rubber base disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 1-297944, the thickness of the outer peripheral portion of the lower end of the discoidal stop portion is so small that the outer peripheral portion of the lower end of the discoidal stop portion is disadvantageously easily bent upward when downward force is applied to the antislip rubber base. Therefore, the stop portion of the antislip rubber base is disadvantageously easily displaced from a fixing hole (mounting hole).